


Eternal Sunshine ☼☼☼

by arisadraconis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My very first fic that I wrote but finished second lol, Science Week, third anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Daniel, Seongwu and Sunshine.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eternal Sunshine ☼☼☼

\---

‘Hyung? Hyung!’

Daniel called out to Seongwu, who was too busy day dreaming at the balcony in their villa.

Both Daniel and Seongwu had gone out to celebrate their so-called ‘ _Third Anniversary of the Subway Date’_ , which was named by their scientists back in Produce days. Both of them had planned this a long time ago and had secured two days and one night to go out of Seoul just to spend time together.

Especially now that Seongwu had gone back to filming, they were hardly able to spend time together.

‘Huh? Oh, sorry Niel. I was just thinking. What were you saying?’ Seongwu finally came out of his dazed and gave his attention to Daniel who had been trying to call out to him for the last few minutes.

‘Are you okay? Are you not feeling good?’ Daniel came closer worriedly to check if there was anything wrong with Seongwu.

‘No, no all good! Like I said, I was just thinking.’ Seongwu snuggled towards Daniel.

‘Ok, if you’re not feeling good please let me know! Your schedule is really full with filming so you have to take care of yourself more…especially with me not being able to be with you all the time.’ The last sentence came out as a whisper and Daniel had a pout on his face.

‘I will Daniel. Really, don’t worry ok? And I’m sorry that we are spending so much less time together because of my schedule, but we know there isn’t much we can do about it…’ Seongwu hugged Daniel tighter to give him a bit more comfort and hopefully ease Daniel’s concerns even a little.

It seemed to work because Daniel eventually began to pull out of Seongwu’s hug, a smile reappearing.

‘Hyung! I was saying let’s take a photo and post on Instagram? The fans would love it!’ Daniel giggled. ‘The weather is really nice and I actually took a photo of you beforehand.’ Daniel looked down at his phone then proceeded to show the screen to Seongwu.

Seongwu came closer to take a look at what sort of photo had Daniel taken and gasped.

‘Niel! Yes, let’s post. I’m curious as to what the fans will think of it. What should we caption it as though?’ Seongwu agreed and started taking a few more photos himself, absorbed in changing angles and adjusting the lighting with short taps on the screen. ‘Please send me the one you took, I want to post a few too?’ 

After a good fifteen minutes, Seongwu looked like he was satisfied with the photos he had taken. Daniel was just absorbing his antics from behind with a smile. He also had a plan.

Seongwu then askedDaniel which photos to post and decided to pick three of them and posted with the caption ‘ **☼’.**

‘It’s a nice sunny day today, don’t you think this is good as a caption? I wonder if the fans will know what it actually means.’ Seongwu said with a mischievous smile on his face.

‘Oh, hyung… I thought I was the childish one in this relationship!’ Daniel laughed.

Despite Daniel laughing at Seongwu’s behaviour, he had actually already prepared a draft to post on his own Instagram as well.

Though he won’t post just now, he would leave a few hours’ gap to make it less suspicious.

A couple of hours later, Daniel quickly went through his phone and posted on his own Instagram account with the caption ‘ **☼☼’.**

Seongwu, who was just snuggling on the coach with Daniel while watching some random TV shows, realised that his phone lit up.

He proceeded to open his phone and saw that Daniel had posted something on Instagram.

‘Niel? Did you post something?’ Seongwu looked up at Daniel and asked cutely with a tiny pout on his face.

‘Hm? Yes I did Hyung, remember how I said we should post earlier? But so far only you posted..’ Daniel explained while stroking the top of Seongwu’s fluffy hair.

They had only a couple of hours left to spend in their getaway villa before having to go back to Seoul. Back to their busy lives.

The two of them packed up and said goodbye to the villa they stayed at for the night. Seongwu then moved to the driver’s side and started the engine to warm up their car while Daniel busily packed their luggage into the boot.

The drive back to Seoul was quiet, with songs playing the background. Daniel was busy communicating with his staff in Konnect, calling and messaging instructions for the week ahead. Seongwu, on the other hand, had an appointment early tomorrow morning and that was one of the reasons why they had to go back to Seoul earlier, to ensure he would have enough time to rest properly.

Seongwu’s phone lit up with a notification from Instagram for the second time today. He knew who it was because there was only one person that he’d turned on the notification for.

‘Niel, what did you post this time?’ Seongwu asked without letting his eyes avert from the road but he had been trying to look at Daniel out of the corner of his vision. The snickers from the other were obvious, he could hear Daniel right beside him trying to contain himself.

‘Nothing Hyung, just a video of the sunset’ Daniel said as he turned off his phone, satisfied with whatever he was doing with it.

Twenty minutes later Seongwu stopped in front of Daniel’s apartment. ‘Here you go, home sweet home. I’m gonna miss you though… When will we be able to see each other again?’ He finished with a softer voice.

Daniel noticed, and gently pressed a kiss to Seongwu’s cheek just below the constellation of moles he adored, murmuring, ‘It’s okay Hyung. Remember - work before fun right? Both of us will work hard for a period of time and then we can go out again, just like today. Just the two of us.’

Seongwu sighed and gave Daniel a firmer hug, ‘I’ll call you ok? Don’t work too hard yourself, Mister CEO!’ 

Daniel laughed at this and peppered small kisses all over Seongwu’s face before closing the door and giving him one last flying kiss before he went inside.

Seongwu waited until Daniel disappeared into the building before turning on his car engine and started driving towards his own apartment.

One day. One day he would ask Daniel to live together so they wouldn’t need to spend too much time away from each other. He wanted to be comforted every time he came back home after a long day of work.

_‘Oh~ How nice would it be.’_ Seongwu thought as he drove in through Seoul’s brightly lit streets.

As he pulled up at a red light, Seongwu remembered that he hadn’t seen what Daniel posted on his Instagram.

A quick flick of his thumb brought up the missed notification. The screen loaded up and for a moment Seongwu thought it had caught the reflection of the stop light, except the glowing amber ball onscreen was actually of the descending sun from that afternoon. As the camera shifted from the sunset, the familiar white doorframe was briefly caught in view, revealing a hint of their villa- something he was sure countless Danity would be sleuthing to discover where it was down to the street number. Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. They’d find the location, he had no doubt, but they’d never catch the real incriminating information coded into the video because as careless Daniel was to let that slip, he’d made sure the video was muted before posting.

If he hadn’t, then the whole world would have heard Seongwu’s voice quietly murmuring to Daniel that he was his one and only sunset, unaware as they’d exchanged kisses that his partner had been recording the moment just before they left for Seoul.

One day, they’d spend every sunset hour like they had in Daniel’s video; until then, Seongwu would re-watch the video and countdown to their next sunny holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you SO much to @3minswriting for beta-ing this fic for me.
> 
> The way she works and edits and makes things flow better is just AWESOME.
> 
> ILY SIS.
> 
> And please comment, I'm hoping to be able to write more!


End file.
